Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl
Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl by Carol Channing/Madonna is a mash-up that will be featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Marley and Unique with the New Directions Girls, most likely for the mash-up competition. Source Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Lyrics "The French are glad to die for love, They delight in fighting duels, But I prefer a man who lives and gives Expensive jewels. A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a girl's best friend A kiss may be grand But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat Or help you at the automat Men grow cold as girls grow old And we all lose our charms in the end But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape Diamonds are a girl's best friend Tiffany's! Cartier! Black star Frost Gorham Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it! There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer But diamonds are a girl's best friend There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice But get that ice or else no dice He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend It's then that those louses go back to their spouses Diamonds are a girl's best friend I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic But diamonds are a girl's best friend And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets If little pets get big baguettes, Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at Tiffany's Diamonds Diamonds I don't mean rhinestones But diamonds are a girls best Best friend Material Girl Lyrics Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me I think they're okay If they don't give me proper credit I just walk away They can beg and they can plead But they can't see the light, that's right 'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Some boys romance, some boys slow dance That's all right with me If they can't raise my interest then I Have to let them be Some boys try and some boys lie but I don't let them play Only boys who save their pennies Make my rainy day, 'cause they are Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl Living in a material world (material) Living in a material world Living in a material world (material) Living in a material world Boys may come and boys may go And that's all right you see Experience has made me rich And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's Living in a material world And I am a material girl You know that we are living in a material world And I am a material girl A material, a material, a material, a material world Living in a material world (material) Living in a material world Trivia *The mash-up was originally going to be Diamonds/Diamonds Are Forever. It was then changed to Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl for unknown reasons. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls